paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Close Combat Training
This is a Mild Action Story Tips and Inspirations * First is from the Stories:A Rocky Match, Pups Discover Zuma's Origins. * Rocky and Zuma are masters in close combat: Boxing and Capoeria * Mild Violence: Read your own risk. Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres * Franco Plot A head for Training At the Woods Andres trains his close combat attack. Andres: HRaH! HYAH!(Lands punches and kicks in the air) Andres: HAY!(lands a paw punch on a tree) Huff.... Puff..... Just as then..... Chase(Puptag): Andres. we are just finishing our Close Combat. using our Pup-fu Skills. Andres:(puptag) Yeah. Andres(puptag): I will meet ya there in 12 minutes Chase(Puptag): Yeah. later Meanwhile at the Lookout The Pups practiced their Pup-Fu Skills. while Rocky honed his Boxing skills and Zuma honed his Capoera Skills. including their Pup-jutsu while Ryder trains to fight hand to hand combat Ryder: Yah!(lands punches in the air) Chase:HWAH!(Lands a jump and kick in the air) Huff.... Skye: Wow! We are getting good already. Rubble: Yeah. I think we need to take a rest first. Zuma: Yeah....Huff.... Puff.... The Paw Patrol heads inside the Lookout to take a nap. Just as then 12 minutes passed. Andres:(Entered the Lookout) Huff.... Puff..... Ryder:Ah. Andres!(Goes near him) Andres: I bet they are ready now.... Including you. Ryder: Yeah. We are ready to give our all. Andres: To prove it. meet me at the backyard and get ready. Andres heads to the backyard A battle begins After that part. Ryder:Pups Wake Up! Pups:(Moan) Ryder. Ryder: Andres is here. get ready Rocky: Yeah. let's Go! Ryder wears his Flak Jacket, Chase, Marshall, Skye and Rubble weared their Pup-Fu attire, Rocky wears his Boxing gear while Zuma wears his Capoeria attire and heads to the backyard Andres:(looks back) Oh hello there. Ryder: Andres we are ready to see how good we are. The Paw patrol and Andres begins to form into their Battle Stances. Andres: Are you ready? The Paw Patrol pups Stands on hind legs. Rocky:(Punches his gloves) Yeah! Zuma:(Moves) Bwing it on! Andres begins to Charge at Ryder and begins to land a blow but Chase, Skye and Rubble defended Ryder and the 4 begins to clash against Andres. Andres: Huh. Whoa!(Evades) Chase: Yeah!(Tries to land A blow on Andres Chest) Andres:Heh.(lands a kick and punch on Chase and Sends him to Skye) Skye: Whoa...(Grabs chase and the 2 slides to a distance) Rubble:Ha!(Tries to attack Andres using his Shovel) Andres:(Looks back) Gotcha! (Grabs his Shovel) Andres: HRAH!(throws Rubble) Rubble managed to stand on his paws as he lands on the ground Ryder: Come on Pups Let's go! Andres: Come! The Paw Patrol charged for Andres Paw Patrol: RAH!(Collaborates to land a blow on Andres) Andres: Heh. Flying Swallow!(Dashes and lands a blow on Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Skye, Ryder) Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Skye, Ryder: Ow! Andres: HRAH! (lands a heavy kick that sends the 5 away) Ryder: whoa. Chase: whoa... Skye: Aiee. Andres: Huff.... puff.... Andres: Come on Martial Artists Show me! Rocky: HA!(Lands a punch and a hook on Andres) Andres: (Evades) Whoa.(Lands 5 punches on Rocky) Rocky:(Lands a blow on Andres) YA! Zuma: Here Dude! (Lands a kick and spin attack on Andres) Andres:Agh. (Hits on the Attack) Rocky, Zuma: HA!(Lands a heavy blow on Andres that Pushes him away) Rocky and Zuma goes near the pups and Ryder. Zuma: Dude. are you okay? Ryder:Huff... Yeah..... Chase: We're okay. Andres: HA(Charged and begins to Pin Rocky down) Andres: Huff. HA!(lands 12 consecutive punches) Andres:Gh, Ryder lands a kick and Punch on Andres that sends him on a tree. Ryder: Don't mess with the paw patrol. Andres: huff... I felt that Ryder. Ryder: Huff....Puff... Rocky: Come here. Andres... Andres:(stands on his hind legs) With....(Gets on his combat Stance) Pleasure! Andres runs and begins to fight Rocky. Andres: ha! Zuma: Dude I'll save you!(lands a kick on the side on Andres) Andres:tch.(Grabs Zuma's paw and slams Rocky using his Body) Zuma, Rocky: Ow! Andres: Let's go Ninja.(forms paw seal) Marshall Seal: Fireball Cannon! Marshall: (Forms paw seal) Fire Seal: Fireball Cannon! The 2 pups spew fire and clashed..... Skye: Whoa... That's big! Ryder: Let's extinguish it. Andres: Gladly.(forms paw seal) Rubble tech: Mud Wall! Andres managed to summon a wall to block Marshall's attack. Rubble: (Charges to Andres and Activates his Shovel) Game over Andres! Andres: Gah!(hits on Rubble's Shovel and hits on the Mud wall) Rubble:(Heads back to Ryder) Huff.... Ryder: Looks like its over. Rocky: Not yet! Look! Andres:Huff.... Puff.... It's time to power UP!(His Eyes Turned Red) Battle Intensing Ryder: Pups get ready! (gets on his battle stance) Pups(sans Andres): Right!(Stands on hind legs and gets on their battle stance) Andres: HA!(Activates his bolo infused in black Flames) Marshall, Chase: Infernal BLADE! The PAw Patrol dealt heavy damage from the attack! Ryder: Ow! Andres: that should finish you. Ryder:(raises his left hand and suddenly the Paw Cross flies and helds the Grip of Ryder.) Ryder: It's time. Andres: heheh... Andres:(Charges himself) Chase Tech: LARIAT! Chase:(Charges himself) Lightning seal: LARIAT! The 2 Pups Clashed.... and Suddenly Andres: HA! Chase:AH!(Flies to Ryder and knocks the 2) OW! Ryder: Chase are you okay? Chase:Huff... I'm Fine. Marshall: My Turn(forms Paw Seal) Fire Release: Fireball Cannon! Andres:Hm.(forms Paw Seal) Fire Release: Fire ball Cannon! The 2 pups Spew until. Andres hits... Andres: Agh.OW! Marshall: Rubble go! Rubble: On the Double!(Lands a bash on Andres in the back) ANdres:Agh. Nice(sends himself on a boulder) Andres:you... done.... huff... Andres:(forms paw seal).Marshall, Skye: Burning Ash Andres spews the gunpowder in front of the Paw Patrol. Andres: Heh. Andres crossed his paws to create enough friction to ignite the gunpowder. Zuma: Guys! jump! The Paw Patrol Jumps away the Gunpowder and the gunpowder explode. Ryder: Whoa. that was close. Zuma: yeah. Andres: You dodge on well done.. but! Skye:Gh. Andres' eyes turn Dark Red. Ryder: Looks like he's about to give his all. Chase:(Gets on his Battle Stance) and we're giving it too. Skye:(Determined) Are we on this. Paw Patrol:(Determined and gets on their battle stance) YEAH! Andres: Come.... COME! The Paw Patrol charged to Andres but Andres evades the attacks from the Paw Patrol. Andres: Gotcha.(Lands 18 pressure attacks on the Pups and Ryder) Ryder: Ow. HA!(Lands a slash on Andres using the Paw Cross Sword) Andres:GH.... aray....(ouch) Chase: Ha!(Kicks Andres and sends him on a distance.) Andres: RA!(Charges to the Paw Patrol) Paw Seal: Rapid fist Attacks! Andres lands a blow 66 times on the pups. 11 times each on the 6 pups. Pups: OW!(Grunting in pain) ANdres: Skye tech: Vacuum Air PAW! Andres pushed his front paw and sends the Pups at a distance behind Ryder. Ryder: Pups!(Goes near the Paw Patrol pups) Andres: Ryder. there's a flask of Holy water at my hut. Ryder: You will pay Andres!(Gets on his Battle stance) Andres: heh.. Let's Conclude it! Just as then Alex passes by. Alex: Hey guys. Ryder: Alex! Alex: What's going on. Ryder: Andres wants us to see how good me and the pups are so Just tend the Pups. Alex: Okay!(Gets the pups and begins to heal them) Chase: thanks Alex. Andres: A backup eh... Alex: Let me give it a try. Alex: (Gets in his battle stance) Andres: Come! Alex:(Runs and begins to land A blow on Andres) Andres: Whoa...(evades and tries to land a kick) Alex:There(Evades and Lands a strong Punch on Andres) Andres: Ah!(Pushes Back) Alex:(Looks on himself) Wow.. Cool! Skye: Go Alex! Alex: Hah! Andres: RAH!(Charged to Alex) Alex: Come.(Lands a blow on the chest and paw on Andres) Andres: agh...(Lands a blow on Alex but the 2 clashed) Alex: CHA!(lands a kick on Andres' chest and sends him on a distance) Ryder and the Pups rallied to Alex while Andres is struggling to Stand... Ryder: Alex.... We need to end this. Alex: Yes Ryder. Chase: Guys! Charge our attacks(Infused himself with lightning) Skye: yes Chase(Raises her paw and a blue swirling Sphere appears) Rocky: Right!(transforms his left front paw with Wood mallet and now stands on hind legs) Rubble: On IT!(Stands on hind legs and forges his left front paw with Boulders) Zuma: Ready Dude!(Gets on a capoeria stance) Marshall: Fired up!(Stands on hind paws and infused his left paw with Fire) Alex, Ryder: RAH!(Infused their fists in Mana) Andres: Rgh..(gasp)(Looks on the Paw Patrol) Ryder: Let's Go! THe Paw Patrol charged to Andres Chase: Lightning Release: Lariat! Skye: Wind Release: Swirling Sphere! Rubble: Earth Release: Massive Rock Punch! Rocky: Wood Seal: Boxer's Mallet! Zuma: Dynamic Punch! Marshall: Fire Seal: Fire Paw! Ryder, Alex: Mana Bash! Andres: not quite..(Forms paw seal and forms Lightning and black flames on both Paws) Andres: Infernal Chase tech: Lightning Blade! The Attacks Clashed everyone: RAH! Andres:(thinks) I'm losing ground... but how? Andres: Ah! The Paw Patrol managed to land a blow on Andres.... Paw Patrol: (jumped back) HUff... Puff... Battle Conclusion Andres:(Stands up) Huff.... Puff... Ngek...(Covers his eye using his paw) ow.... Zuma: Dude..... We won! Andres: Yeah... well... Done.... Huff... Alex: Yeah.... HUff.... ???: Seems you need help? just as then Airedale Terrier arrived. Andres: YEah.. (passed out) Chase: Are you friendly.... ???: Yeah. Vicente send me here. ???:(Forms Paw Seal) Shadow Clone Tech. Just as then the Airedele terrier created 9 clones. Everyone except the Airedele Terrier closed their eyes and passed out ???: I will take you inside. Just as then the Airedele terrier carried the Paw Patrol, Andres and Alex inside the Lookout Lobby. once inside. ???: KAI! Suddenly the Clones disappeared. ???: I will treat them(Transforms his Paw green) Mystic paw and the Airedele terrier begins to heal the gang A new friend 5 minutes from that time. Alex:(wakes up) (moans) Where are we? ???: You are resting in the Lookout young kid. Alex:(Tries to stand up) ah. ???: Are you okay? Alex: Yeah.. thanks... Just as then Ryder wakes up along with Andres. ???: I bet you are now fully recovered. Andres: Yeah. What about the other pups? Zuma:(Begins to wake up) (yawn) agh... Ryder: Zuma. Zuma: Hey.... ???: I assumed you are almost recovered. Zuma: Yeah. ???: Allow me to introduce myself Zuma: Who are you? ???: I am Asuma Salikaze or call me "AZU" Zuma: Nice to meet ya Azu I am Zuma Asuma: I heard about and know you Paw Patrol. Andres: It's Nice to have you here Asuma. Asuma: And It's been a long time too. Sensei Andres. Paw Patrol:(wakes up) WHAT! Asuma: Oh(looks on the Paw Patrol and Alex) So you must be the Paw Patrol I've heard from my hometown. at the Pup Hidden Leaf. Chase: Wow. You are a true ninja Asuma: Yeah I tend all of your wounds while y'all asleep. Alex: We managed to stop Andres Asuma: Yet still haven't defeat him Andres: That's Right RUFF! Asuma: so I wished to expect you new generation.(Looks on Alex and the Paw Patrol) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Violence Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Slight Violence